


F*** you Cosmos

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Season 5 Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Fitz is on a mission to bring those he loves back.





	F*** you Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before 5X05 aired, so this was my speculation of how Fitz brought every one back.

**F*** you Cosmos**

Fitz was alone, Jemma and the others were nowhere in sight, he was alone. Fitz left the diner, he had to get out of sight and plan his next move, he got in the SUV May drove and checked the glove compartment, thankfully there was an ICER inside. Fitz drove to a nearby safe house he could use to hole up for a couple days.

Fitz opened the front door, ICER in hand, he checked all the rooms in the safe house, once he made sure he was alone, he put the ICER on the coffee table. Fitz found a laptop, and got online, Jemma’s and everyone else’s trackers were dead so, he’d have to look for them another way. Then he heard the front door open, Fitz grabbed his ICER and said, “stop where you are,”

“Fitz,” the man said, “Is that you?” Fitz recognized the voice, and felt relief. Around the corner came Lance Hunter.

Fitz smiled and said, “I never thought I’d be happy to see your face” and he lowered his weapon.

“It’s good to see you too mate,” Lance replied. Fitz sat back down on the couch and put the ICER back on the coffee table.

Hunter sat down on a nearby chair, and Fitz told him about what happened, “So when you came to, everyone else was gone?” Hunter said

“Yeah, what I don’t get is why I was left behind,”

“Beats me, but this does sound familiar,”

“In what way?” Fitz asked

“Over the last few months people have been going missing, only thing that’s consistent is that witnesses felt like they were frozen in time.”

“That at least gives us somewhere to start,” Fitz replied

Half an hour later, Fitz was going through traffic camera footage from the diner’s location. He saw a van pull up, he got a picture of the plates, and ran them through a database. He came up empty, “Dammit,” Fitz said.

A few days later Hunter got a lead. They got to the suspect’s house, he wasn’t home, so they waited. When he returned Hunter pointed a gun to his head, he placed him on a chair and Fitz said, “Where are they?” he asked

“Who?” the man asked

“Don’t fuck with me, I’m not in the mood, where did you take my friends?” Fitz asked getting angry.

“It’s more complicated than that,” the man said

“Who are you?” Hunter asked

“My name is Enoch, you can put the gun down, I mean you no harm,” Enoch assured them.

Hunter lowered his weapon but didn’t holster it, “Where are they?” Fitz asked again.

“It’s not about where, it’s when.” Enoch answered

Hunter scoffed, “Come on mate you expect us to believe that crap,”

“It’s the truth, we sent them to the year 2091, in an alternate timeline,” Enoch elaborated.

“How?” Fitz asked

“By the use of a white monolith” Enoch answered and that led to Fitz pacing the room, screaming out various obscenities.

Hunter could not believe the words coming out Fitz’s mouth, he was angry sure, but he had never seen him this angry, “Aren’t you going to calm him down?” asked Enoch.

“No, its best to just let him vent, and shut up,” Hunter replied

Fitz got himself a glass of water, and gulped it down. Then he took a deep breath and calmed down. He went back to the living room and asked, “Can you bring them back?”

“It’s impossible without the Monolith’s twin,” Enoch replied

“Where is it?” Fitz asked

“We don’t know,” Enoch replied

“Whose we?” Hunter asked

“The people I work for,” Enoch replied

After more questioning Hunter and Fitz headed back to the Playground. “Dear god what happened here?” Hunter asked

“Long story short, robot clone of May blew the place to hell, to stop the other robot clones,” Fitz said.

“Damn, I’m gone a year, and the base goes up and flames, man I missed all the fun.”

The two scrounged through the room Fitz shared with Jemma, Fitz found his laptop, which was thankfully intact, he also found the notes he took on the monolith, if the monoliths worked similarly the notes will come in handy. “What’s this,” Hunter said coming upon a small box, he opened it and inside it was a diamond ring. Fitz quickly took it out of his hands and put it in his pocket.

“Were you planning to pop the question?” Hunter asked smiling.

“I was, but then everything happened, with the Dark Hold,” Fitz replied

Hunter placed a hand on Fitz shoulder and said, “don’t worry pal, we’ll get them back” he reassured him, and Fitz nodded.

When Fitz heard about Glenn Talbot waking up, Fitz snuck into the hospital to see him. “Agent Fitz, what are you doing here, and where is everyone else?” asked Talbot

“That’s going to be difficult to explain General,” Fitz confessed. He explained everything, about what happened, from what happened at the diner, to what Enoch told him.

“Another Monolith, you’ve got to be kidding me I thought you were done with those things, and this one can carry people through time?” asked Talbot

“Yep, that’s pretty much it,” Fitz replied

“Do you have a pen on you?” Talbot asked Fitz.

“Yeah,” and Fitz handed him one.

Talbot used the paper on his tray, and wrote down a number for him to call, “Call this number, her name is Abigail Brand, she runs an agency that deals with extraterrestrial anomalies.”

“What’s it called?”

“SWORD,”

“Really?”

“Hey, don’t complain to me, I don’t come up with the names.” Talbot defended

“Thank you, General” Fitz said

“No problem, now get out of here and go save your girl,”

“Yes sir,” and Fitz left the hospital.

Once Fitz was back at the safe house with Hunter he called the number, “Hello”

“Is this Abigail Brand?” Fitz asked

“Depends on whose asking,”

“This is SHIELD Agent Leopold Fitz, and I need your help,” Fitz replied

“Okay, talk” said Brand and Fitz explained everything, after he was finished Brand said “Okay, I’ll come to you, stay where you are until morning.”

“Okay, thank you,” Fitz replied, and he hung up.

“So, now what?” asked Hunter

“Now we wait,” Fitz replied as he sat back down on the couch, “I haven’t been this exhausted since the first time I searched for Jemma,” the two chuckled.

“You know, in this world we have a billionaire who flies around in an armored suit, a super soldier from World War 2, a kid who swings around in red and blue tights, and they have nothing on you Fitz,” Hunter said with sincerity.

Fitz blushed at the thought of being on par with or even surpassing the world’s super heroes. The next morning there was a knock on the door, Fitz took out his ICER and said, “Who is it?”

“It’s Abigail Brand,”

Fitz opened the door and holstered his weapon, “Sorry, you can’t be too careful,” he said as he let her in. Fitz and Hunter sat her down and explained everything.

After having heard what they had to say Brand said, “Okay I’ll help you, come on we’ve got work to do.” Hunter and Fitz packed up what they needed and followed Abigail Brand.

“So, where are we going?” Hunter asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Abigail answered trying to lighten the mood.  They followed her to a vacant lot, she uncloaked a space ship and Hunter and Fitz were in awe. “Close your mouths, or the flies will get in.”

The three boarded the small ship, “Holy crap, this is amazing,” said Hunter

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Abigail replied as she sat down in the pilot’s seat and got the ship ready for takeoff, she reactivated the cloaking and got the ship in the air. “Strap yourselves in it’s going to be a bumpy ride.”

The ship broke through the atmosphere and they were in space, Brand kicked the thrusters into high gear and the ship shot off deeper into space. The ship slowed down as it neared an asteroid belt. “This is Agent Brand requesting clearance for docking,” she said

“Your clear Agent Brand, welcome back,” said a voice over the communicator.

The ship docked in the hanger and Fitz and Hunter looked out the window in amazement, “What is this place?” asked Fitz

“This is the Peak, from here we watch for extraterrestrial anomalies occurring on or near Earth,” explained Abigail as the back door opened.

Fitz and Hunter disembarked to see the vastness of the hanger, “Agent Fitz, and Lance Hunter, welcome to SWORD.”

**Five months later….**

After months of agonizing research, searching, and sleepless nights, Fitz was ready to get Jemma and the others back. To do this Agent Brand called in some help, Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. “Fitz, are you ready?” Stephen asked

“Ready Doctor,” Fitz replied, using a combination of the Eye of Agamotto, the white Monolith, and Fitz’s tech they were ready. Fitz flipped the switch and Stephen cast his spell, there was a blinding flash of light. Once Fitz got his sight back, he saw them, Daisy, Coulson, Mack, Elena, May, and Jemma. “Jemma,” he said as he ran to her side.

“Fitz,” Jemma said as she opened her eyes, she saw him, tears of joy coming down their faces, “Is this real?” she asked

“Yes, it’s real” Fitz replied, and the young lovers embraced, “I got you back again.”

Once everyone was processed and cleaned up, Fitz and Jemma were finally alone. The two lay in bed holding each other. “Can I ask you something,” Fitz said, and Jemma nodded, “will you marry me?”

“It’s not even a question Fitz, of course,” Jemma replied, and Fitz smiled and kissed Jemma deeply. He then got out the ring and put it on her finger, “You’ve been holding on to that for a while, haven’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah, I was going to before everything happened with the Dark Hold,” Fitz replied.

“Well, that’s behind us now, but what about the cosmos?” Jemma asked referring to their supposed curse.

“The cosmos can go fuck itself for all I care,” Fitz replied, and Jemma chuckled. Fitz kissed Jemma with all the love he had and more.

Fitz went to the lounge to get some water, he saw Mack and the two friends embraced. “Thanks for getting us back home Turbo,” Mack said, Fitz was glad to hear that nickname again.

“I can’t take all the credit, I had some help,” Fitz replied

“I know that, but through everything, you never gave up hope, you got us back and I am glad to be out of that hell hole of an alternate future,”

“I guess the multiverse theory has been proven true,”

“Yeah, it’s amazing when you think about it, hundreds if not thousands of parallel universes, but I’m fine with ours, it may not be perfect but it’s the one we got,”

“Amen to that,” Fitz replied, he returned to Jemma, who was still sound asleep. He looked at his fiancée, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He ran his hand through her hair, her eyes opened, and she smiled, the light coming from the stars outside illuminating her beautiful face. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Then he pulled out his phone, and played one of their favorite songs.

_“I never meant to cause you any sorrow, I never meant to cause you any pain, I only wanted one time to see you laughing….”_

The two relaxed in each other’s embrace, letting the beautiful voice of Prince Rogers Nelson help them drift off into sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, let me know in the comments below.


End file.
